


The Beast (Leonard Snart x Male! Reader)

by LaraCaldin



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraCaldin/pseuds/LaraCaldin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the particle accelerator explosion in Central City, (F/N) is not a human anymore. He is a beast, a hunter. One day, he meet a man that will change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast (Leonard Snart x Male! Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ! This Oneshot is a bit short but i hope you will like it ^^   
> I got this idea after watching an extract from Suicide Squad where Enchantress is shown for the first time, maybe it can give an idea of what (F/N) looks like :D  
> Bye and Don't forget to Comment :D

Since the particle accelerator explosion, you are not the same. Or to be more specific, your shell has broken. The thing that you had inside of you, that screaming beast that used to roar in your chest when you were angry, this pure savage instinct that you were holding back is now free. 

You are no longer human, you are a beast. And the worse would be that you don’t really mind about it. Your human shelf was weak, fragile and lonely. Now you are the hunter, you are the predator. You may have killed a few people too… bad people, that’s for sure. You know when they are bad… or at least really bad. After all, everyone is bad some are just worse than others. 

You like to hunt these ones. You like to hunt people in general. The thrill of the hunt runs through your veins and your body had never been so free of his bounds. Now you can move like a feline, you can crawl silently to your prey and jump at it at the least expected moment. 

You are a beast, but you are a smart one. You like to trick your targets, making them think that you are harmless and full of good intentions. 

Your personality has improved since your change. You became confident, so much it could be called arrogance. You are more outgoing and you dare to confront people, both verbally and physically. You are not afraid to approach strangers to talk with them and even flirt with them. If only they knew, you think when you fake a laugh at one of their joke.

And it doesn’t take long before they know who you are. You are the hunter, and they are the prey. It is as simple as that. 

You are free. No more restrain, no more barrier. You have embraced your true self. 

~*~

Half hidden in the woods, you observe the gas station in front of you. Your eyes don’t leave the woman at the counter. You sniff the air and close your eyes with a smile. That one, you think before you go out of the woods and walk toward the gas station. 

You enter in the shop. The woman looks up from her cell phone and freeze when she sees you. Your eyes look like two burning embers and dirt covers your face and your black clothes. You must be pretty scaring like that.   
And it is perfect that way.  
You slowly walk to her, a predator smile on your face. She doesn’t move until you are a few meters away from her. She shows you her phone with shacking hands.   
\- Don’t come closer or I’ll call the cops!   
You stop briefly and, with a mocking snort, you resume your action. She tries to use her phone but her hands are shaking. She cries, she wants to escape but you are between her and the door. She crawls behind her counter and covers her head to protect herself. You grin. Weak. 

Suddenly, a sound in the distance indicates you that a motorcycle is approaching. You growl in annoyance. You won’t be able to kill her the way you wanted. The motorcycle is already parking.   
Shit.   
The woman thinks it’s her chance. She runs to the window and starts hitting on the glass really hard to call the man to help her. You growl louder like an animal and grab her by the collar. She screams when you throw her at the other side of the shop. She flies over to a shelf and hit the ground hard as the content of the shelf falls over her.   
With two long strides, you are next to her. You grab her and start hitting her head against the shelf. You are angry now. No… you are furious. The girl is unconscious. It’s not even fun. 

You stop suddenly. Slowly, you look up toward the door. 

A man is standing at the front door, casually leaning against it with his arms crossed. He is rather tall and he has salt and pepper short hair. He is wearing a blue parka, which is pretty strange considering that it is summer, and black pants. His blue piercing eyes are staring at you and he smirks.   
\- Please go on, he says with a sarcastic tone, I wouldn’t want to stop you in your momentum. 

With a frustrating growl, you let her go and turn to the man.   
\- You are annoying me.   
\- Oh! He exclaimed, so it can talk!   
\- Fuck you, you groan, get out of here before I rip off your throat with my teeth.   
\- You don’t mean it.   
\- Want to find out? You purr mockingly. 

The man chuckles and raises his hands.   
\- Easy boy. I’m not here to harm you.   
\- What are you doing here then? You ask.   
Your anger is eased for now. The man catches your attention and something inside of you wants to listen to him. He walks to a shelf and take a few things on it.   
\- Thanks to you I don’t even have to pay for anything, he smirks; I won’t call the police either.  
\- Why?   
\- Why? Because I’m not immaculate either. My name is Leonard Snart by the way, maybe you have heard of me?   
You shock your head.   
\- No, never heard that name before.   
\- A shame. Well you know it now. Tell me sweetheart, what’s yours?   
You snort, amused.   
\- sweetheart? I’m far from being a sweetheart.   
\- Yeah I know, but still that doesn’t answer the question. 

You observe him for a few seconds, a bit suspicious.   
\- Why would you want to know my name? You ask.   
\- It’s called being polite, you should try sometimes. So? What’s your name?   
\- It’s (F/N), you finally answer. 

Leonard repeats your name, looking amused as well. It’s like the two of you are toying with each other, studying each other.   
\- Tell me (F/N), he says, are you interesting in playing a game with me?   
\- A game? You frown, what kind of game?   
\- The kind that you like.   
\- How would you know what kind of game I like?   
\- Because I saw throw that poor girl from the other side of the room like a doll.   
\- Oooohh, you smile, that kind of game.   
\- Yes, he answers as if he can read your mind, I told you earlier that I wasn’t immaculate either. I’m a thief, a criminal. I live to steal. And you live to kill.   
\- To hunt, you precise, I like to kill my prey but I love to hunt them down.   
\- Even better then! I would like to work with me.   
\- I’m not a thief.   
\- That’s not a problem; we’ll find something for you to do. You may be a beast, but you seem to be a smart one. 

Your eyes widen. You barely meet the guy, and he already seems to know everything about you. It might be interesting after all. You look at the unconscious girl at your feet and snort. At least, it’s going to me much more interesting than this. You walk to Leonard.   
\- I’m in, you say.   
\- Fantastic, he smiles.   
He raises his hand and you shake it.   
\- Welcome among the Rogues (F/N). I’m sure we’ll have tons of fun together.


End file.
